


Game Of Thrones: Seven Kingdoms - Season Four, Part II

by clouddragon94



Series: Game of Thrones: Seven Kingdoms [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clouddragon94/pseuds/clouddragon94
Summary: Welcome to the fifth and final installment of Game of Thrones: Seven Kingdoms. This is a retelling of the hit HBO series, where the events that take place in the Seven Kingdoms are the sole and only focus of the series.It is important for me to preface this series by explaining that these episodes will be written out in a very loose and unstructured format. Almost as a sort of outline. This project is more of an experiment than anything else: to see what a story contained to the first three books/four seasons would look like, and how it would end. Still, I hope to make a satisfying ending to the series -- one that retains the spirit of Martin's novels and revels in the quality seasons of the HBO series.After all, the final season was a disappointment and the final books will never existAt this point, we might have to find our own endings. This is one of themEnjoyP.S.: Continuing into the two-part final season, there will be a scene-by-scene breakdown available for each episode. It is also written out in a loose, summarized format. Here is the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421110/chapters/46218349





	1. "The Winds Of Winter"

At The Eyrie

Arya Stark remains outside the Bloody Gate. She reasserts her identity and demands entry into the castle. Skeptical, Lord Yohn Royce puts her under questioning. Arya manages to convince him of her innocence and is escorted into the Eyrie. There, she reunites with Sansa Stark. Later, Littlefinger reintroduces himself to Arya. He reveals that, during his visit to Harrenhal, he was aware of her presence and gives her the dagger used in the attempt on Bran's life. Arya accepts the gift, but recognizes these actions as an empty effort at winning her trust. Soon afterward, the castle prepares for Stannis Baratheon's arrival.

Stannis and his armies arrive at the Eyrie; Davos Seaworth, Selyse Baratheon, Shireen Baratheon, Harry Strickland, and Melisandre are among the castle's many guests. In private, Arya confronts Melisandre and learns about Gendry's execution. Arya is furious. Meanwhile, Stannis begins planning his invasion. He commands Sallador Saan to sail Davos, Jaqen H'ghar, and the Golden Company to the Stormlands coast. There, they will liberate the region and approach King's Landing from the south; Stannis and his armies will approach from the north. Sallador is skeptical. He suggests waiting out the winter and raises concerns about food, warmth, and ease of transportation. Stannis dismisses these anxieties. Before his departure, Davos visits Shireen and gives her a carved wooden stag.

Elsewhere, Littlefinger informs Sansa that she has been requested to accompany Stannis' armies to King's Landing. Sansa is horrified. However, Littlefinger stresses her importance as the heir to Winterfell and encourages her to take a more active role in avenging her family. Sansa ultimately agrees to the plan.

At Pyke

Theon and Yara Greyjoy return to the Iron Islands. The siblings reunite with their father, Balon, and inform him of their failure to hold the North. Balon is furious. He condemns both his children, but cites Theon's decision to seize Winterfell as the root cause of their failures. Theon tries to apologize. However, Balon mocks his castration and vows to organize a second Northern invasion. He leaves. Outside, an intense blizzard begins. Balon attempts to cross the castle's wooden bridge to reach his chambers. Instead, Balon is thrown off the bridge and falls to his death.

Later, Theon and Yara attend their father's funeral. There, Theon relinquishes his right to rule the Iron Islands and names Yara as his successor. 

At Winterfell

Roose Bolton prepares Winterfell castle for the arrivals of Lord Cerwyn and Lord Manderly. Meanwhile, Ramsay Snow and Harald Karstark return from Moat Cailin. Roose congratulates them on their victory, but, in private, scolds Ramsay for allowing the escape of the Greyjoy siblings. Later, Roose receives news about Stannis' custody of the Stark girls and commands Ramsay to retrieve them from King's Landing. Ramsay requests legitimization. However, Roose explains that his wife, Walda, is pregnant with his son and implies that Ramsay will no longer be legitimized as his true heir. Ramsay is humiliated.

Elsewhere, Harald reunites with his daughter, Alys. He is informed on the whereabouts of a Karstark organization known as 'The Wolfsguard' and, in secret, welcomes them into his encampment. Two hostages accompany the guard: Bran Stark and Osha. Harald reveals his intention to undermine House Bolton by marrying Bran and Alys, then provides Summer's severed head as proof of Bran's identity.

**NOTES**

  * Winter has truly come to Westeros; heavy snow is seen in every location.
  * Stannis mentions that the welcoming party sent out to meet them was killed by hilltribes. He reveals himself to have tracked down the tribesmen and presents the Vale lords with Timett's head; Timett is one of the tribesmen that Tyrion befriended in season one.
  * Jaqen is mentioned to have been imprisoned at King's Landing due to his murder of several Goldcloaks.
  * Arya attempts to kill Melisandre with her dagger. Melisandre uses her magic to prevent an assassination.
  * Locke returns to Winterfell.


	2. "Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken"

At Winterfell

Ramsay prepares to depart for his mission at King’s Landing. Elsewhere, Roose and Walda welcome Lord Cerwyn and Lord Manderly into the castle; Manderly’s son, Wylis, also arrives. A feast is held inside the great hall, during which the three families debate tax policy. Lord Cerwyn agrees to obey the current tax rate, on the condition that Ramsay – who murdered his family – be banished from the North. The Manderlys, however, refuse to pay their taxes altogether. Instead, they demand reparations to compensate for the loss of their heir apparent, who was murdered at the Red Wedding. Roose dismisses this idea. Wylis Manderly spits in his face and the Bolton soldiers in attendance draw their swords.

Meanwhile, Harald Karstark sneaks out of the castle to retrieve Bran and Osha. Locke informs Ramsay. Karstark interrupts the feast and presents his hostages; he also announces that Alys and Bran are engaged to be wed. At once, Lord Cerwyn and Lord Manderly swear fealty to Bran. Roose attempts to control the situation, but is instead stabbed and killed by Wylis Manderly. A fight breaks out between the Bolton and Manderly soldiers. Walda is killed and Osha dies defending Bran from potential attackers. Outside, Ramsay and his men attack. Harald, Alys, Wylis, and Bran are all taken captive, ending the fight. In order to prevent a rebellion from occurring in his absence, Ramsay decides to bring his hostages with him to the capital. Locke is left to govern the North.

At Pyke

Theon receives news about Ramsay’s capture of Bran and brings the issue to Yara. He requests permission to rescue Bran. Yara is initially reluctant, but ultimately approves the mission. They embrace and Theon departs.

In King’s Landing

Jaime Lannister berates Tyrion Lannister for his outburst at the trial. Tyrion defends his actions, expressing his heartache at Shae’s betrayal and his hatred for their father, Tywin Lannister. The discussion turns onto the upcoming trial by combat. Tyrion asks Jaime to be his champion, but Jaime declines due to his inability to fight with his left hand. He also explains that the Mountain has been named as the Crown’s champion. Later, Jaime locates Bronn. He is sent into Tyrion’s cell and asked to serve as his champion. However, Bronn reveals that he has been betrothed to the high-born Lollys Stokeworth and declines out of fear of the Mountain’s fighting prowess. Understanding, Tyrion parts with Bronn on good terms. Meanwhile, Jaime interrupts a meeting between Cersei Lannister and the local pyromancers. He argues against using wildfire to defend the city, but Cersei insists that she will protect their last living son at all costs.

Elsewhere, Oberyn Martell reunites with the Mountain. He manages to restrain himself and avoids a fight. In an attempt to calm his temper, Tywin approaches Oberyn and negotiates an alliance between House Lannister and House Martell; the Mountain will be executed in exchange for military support in the battle against Stannis. Oberyn considers the offer. At night, Oberyn meets Tyrion in his cell. He recounts the time he visited Tyrion in his infancy and discloses his intention to avenge his murdered sister, Elia Martell. Oberyn agrees to serve as Tyrion’s champion in order to fight and kill the Mountain.

**NOTES**

  * Bran and Osha discuss the destruction of House Stark.
  * The Wylis Manderly of _Game of Thrones: Seven Kingdoms _is **very **different from the Wylis Manderly of _A Song of Ice And Fire._
  * Ramsay delays his interruption of the feast. This is a calculated move on Ramsay’s part; if Roose and Walda are both killed, he would become the rightful Warden of the North. Ramsay understands this.
  * Theon learns about Bran’s whereabouts from a local trader.
  * Tywin mentions that his armies have captured Dragonstone.


	3. "The Mountain and the Viper"

At Storm’s End

Davos, Jaqen, and the Golden Company infiltrate Storm’s End. The Lannister garrison positioned within the castle is quickly overwhelmed and defeated, and their commander, Kevan Lannister, is killed in battle. Lancel Lannister manages to escape on horseback.

In The Vale

Stannis and his armies depart the Eyrie; Sansa, Arya, Littlefinger, and Melisandre also accompany him. Additionally, Stannis requests that Shireen and Selyse join the march. The caravan travels for several hours, then makes camp in a snow-covered mountain valley. There, Shireen visits Stannis’ tent. He discusses how she became afflicted with greyscale and is revealed to have done everything in his power to prevent its spread. They embrace. Meanwhile, Sansa and Arya debate Stannis’ morality. Night falls. Tribesmen attack the encampment and destroy several supply tents, but are ultimately defeated. However, Stannis recognizes the mountain clans as a definite danger. He decides to seek shelter at a nearby inn and, at once, leads his forces toward the establishment.

At the inn, Brienne of Tarth and Podrick Payne plot their next move in their mission to find the Stark girls. The two also discuss their backstories. Outside, Stannis arrives at the inn. Brienne approaches Sansa in an attempt to bring her to safety, but Littlefinger intervenes. He points out that Renly and Catelyn both perished under her protection, and manages to manipulate Sansa into refusing Brienne’s services. Brienne is furious. She flees the inn with Podrick, and is chased by Arryn and Baratheon soldiers sent to capture her. Brienne escapes them all. Podrick suggests that, due to Sansa and Arya’s refusal of her services, Brienne has been released from her vows. However, Brienne acknowledges Stannis and Littlefinger as malicious influences on the Stark sisters and decides to follow them.

Meanwhile, at the inn, Stannis takes stock of his recent losses: a quarter of his men, horses, and supplies have been lost to the winter. In private, Stannis asks Melisandre if she is confident in their success. She claims to have seen a vision of Stannis’ victory, but suggests offering Shireen as a sacrifice to the Red God. Stannis, disgusted, dismisses Melisandre immediately.

At King’s Landing

The capital prepares for Tyrion’s trial by combat. Elsewhere, Lancel Lannister is brought before the small council and informs them of the Lannister defeat at Storm’s End. Tywin, concerned, decides to postpone Tommen Baratheon and Margaery Tyrell’s wedding in order to shift all focus onto the upcoming battle with Stannis. He also reveals his plans to involve Tommen in the fighting. Cersei protests this decision; she is ignored and the council is dismissed.

Shortly before his trial by combat, Tyrion discusses his chances with Jaime. The two brothers also reminisce about their simple-minded cousin, Orson Lannister, who regularly killed beetles with a rock. Tyrion recounts his attempts to ascertain Orson’s motivations; he was unable to reach any understanding. Outside, bells ring. Tyrion is escorted into the arena and discovers that Oberyn has chosen to wear minimal armor. Oberyn, however, dismisses Tyrion’s concerns. Afterward, the Mountain arrives and the trial begins. During the fight, Oberyn demands the Mountain admit to raping and murdering Elia and her two children. He lands several skillful attacks on the Mountain, seemingly toying with the much larger man, and knocks him to the ground in a near-fatal blow. Instead of finishing him off, however, Oberyn requests a confession. The Mountain admits to the killings, but, in the process, crushes Oberyn’s skull and kills him instantly; the Mountain dies shortly thereafter. Victorious, Tywin sentences Tyrion to death.

**NOTES**

  * Flurries are seen in King’s Landing; the skies are grey.
  * Arya and Sansa briefly discuss Bran’s survival at camp.
  * The hilltribes attack Stannis' encampment in retaliation for his killing of Timett earlier in the season.
  * Littlefinger continues to prepare Sansa to rule the North; he is skeptical that Bran will survive Ramsay’s custody. Sansa is uncertain that the North will accept her rule, due to her marriage to Tyrion. Littlefinger reminds her that the marriage was unconsummated; however, he acknowledges that a marriage to the right suitor could be beneficial. Brienne interrupts their conversation.
  * Before the Oberyn/Mountain fight. Margaery and Tommen discuss their postponed marriage; Cersei awkwardly listens to the conversation. Jaime and Varys discuss Tyrion’s guilt/innocence; Varys regrets seeing Tyrion on trial. All conversations are brief.
  * Oberyn tries to make the Mountain reveal that Tywin ordered Elia’s murder.


	4. "The Broken Man"

In The Riverlands

Theon assumes command of his old ship, the Sea Bitch, and launches a southward voyage to the capital. Several Ironborn soldiers accompany him. Their ship, however, becomes icebound and the crew is forced to make landfall at an abandoned village. There, the Ironborn encounter the Brotherhood Without Banners; Barristan Selmy and Thoros of Myr are present. Initially, Barristan orders Theon to be put on trial. However, Theon explains his mission to rescue Bran and convinces the organization to spare him. Barristan applauds this attempt at redemption, but rejects Theon's request for additional soldiers. Meanwhile, Thoros looks into the flames. He describes several cryptic visions and demands that the Brotherhood also go south. Barristan complies.

In The Crownlands

Stannis and his armies continue their march on the capital. During the journey, a violent snowstorm begins. The heavy snows slow Stannis' approach, damaging his foodstores and driving several soldiers to desertion. Stannis concludes that, should the storms persist, his armies will not successfully besiege King's Landing. His demeanor darkens. Later, Stannis visits Shireen and asks for her help. She accepts. At nightfall, Melisandre leads Shireen into the woods and prepares to burn her at the stake. Shireen begins to scream. Stannis resists the urge to intervene, believing that her kingsblood will win him the Lord of Light's favor. Selyse, however, undergoes a change of heart and tries to stop the ceremony; she is unsuccessful. Shireen dies.

Following the sacrifice, weather conditions improve drastically and the route toward the capital is cleared. Stannis is relieved. Meanwhile, Selyse is discovered to have hung herself in the woods, likely out of guilt. Stannis demands a proper burial and, despite his losses, continues his march on King's Landing. Elsewhere, Arya decides to participate in the upcoming battle. Sansa attempts to dissuade her, but Arya, intent on completing her list of kills, rejects her sister's advice. Later, the Stark girls learn about Shireen's sacrifice. Both are disgusted.

In King's Landing

Ellaria Sand and the Dornish military depart the city, in protest of Oberyn's recent death. Nevertheless, the capital prepares for battle. Jaime is given command of the River Gate, to combat the Baratheon fleet, while Tywin and Mace Tyrell are to defend the Gate of the Gods against Stannis' ground force. A large trench is dug around the gate; it contains wooden caltrops and a thin layer of oil, intended to be lit aflame. Additionally, trebuchets are mounted atop the battlements. Wildfire and oil casks serve as the ammunition. Tyrion's execution, meanwhile, is to take place at a later date. Elsewhere, Cersei tells Tywin that, should Tommen be sent to battle, she will admit to her incest with Jaime. Tywin is shocked. Later, Cersei visits Jaime. She details her discussion with Tywin and tries to initiate sex. Jaime, disgusted, rejects her advances. He leaves.

At nightfall, soldiers are deployed to the city walls. During the preparations, Jaime sneaks into the dungeons and frees Tyrion; Varys assists him. The brothers farewell in an underground tunnel. However, Jaime makes a confession. He reveals that Tysha, Tyrion's first wife, was not a prostitute and genuinely loved Tyrion. In retaliation, Tyrion uses a small hidden passage to enter the Tower of the Hand. There, he finds Shae in Tywin's bed. Shae insists that she was threatened into testifying at the trial, but Tyrion, disbelieving, strangles her to death. He steals Joffrey's crossbow from off of the bedroom wall and locates Tywin on the privy. Tyrion confronts him about Shae and Tysha. Tywin attempts to negotiate, but twice dismisses Tysha as a whore. Tyrion shoots Tywin in the abdomen, killing him. He returns to Varys and is smuggled out of the Red Keep in a wooden crate.

Meanwhile, Theon and the Brotherhood approach King's Landing and await the Bolton army's arrival. Theon compares Ramsay to an outlaw. Barristan disagrees. He explains that most outlaws are commoners, traumatized by battle, and laments the effect the War of the Five Kings has had on the kingdoms.

**NOTES**

  * The Brotherhood oversees Anguy's burial.
  * The Riverlands are mentioned to be in terrible condition under Frey rule.
  * Barristan explains the Brotherhood has started to collapse. Fringe groups have begun attacking innocent villages and the Freys have launched a military campaign against them. 
  * Sansa finds a burnt wooden stag in the Shireen's pyre.
  * Tyrion informs Jaime about Cersei's affair with Lancel.
  * Barristan delivers an altered version of the Broken Man speech.


	5. "Ice And Fire"

In The Crownlands

Stannis reaches the outskirts of King’s Landing. An encampment is established some distance from the city, heavily guarded by Harry Strickland and the Golden Company. Sansa and Littlefinger remain at camp. Stannis and Arya, meanwhile, leave to attack the capital; they are accompanied by iron-plated siege towers, trebuchets, and thousands of troops. Some soldiers are revealed to have fled following Shireen’s sacrifice. Nevertheless, Stannis continues his assault. Sansa confronts Littlefinger about their alliance with Stannis, who she sees as immoral. Littlefinger agrees. He reveals that his true plan is to marry Sansa and, eventually, take the throne for himself. However, he implies that Bran must be killed for this arrangement to occur. Sansa is disgusted. She realizes that Littlefinger sent the assassin to kill Bran and helped orchestrate her family’s downfall. Littlefinger denies these accusations. Sansa leaves.

Meanwhile, Ramsay approaches the encampment. He is accompanied by several dozen Bolton soldiers; Bran, Alys, Harald, and Wylis are also present. Theon and the Brotherhood notice their arrival and, at once, offer to help defend the camp perimeter. Harry Strickland accepts their assistance. The Bolton armies attack. Despite some resistance, they manage to break through the Baratheon lines and enter the encampment. Harry Strickland dies. During the fight, Theon spots several soldiers smuggling Bran into a large tent. He kills the guards and enters the tent, but Bran, skeptical, rejects the rescue attempt. Theon is imprisoned. Sansa, Littlefinger, and Barristan are also captured. Elsewhere, Ramsay kills Thoros and wins control of the camp. 

Later, Ramsay reunites with Theon and introduces himself to Sansa. He demands information on Arya, but Sansa refuses to speak. Ramsay is furious. He prepares his flaying knife but, at that moment, Brienne enters and kills his men. Podrick frees the prisoners. Theon takes advantage of this distraction and tackles Ramsay to the ground, killing him with his own knife. The remaining soldiers either flee or are killed by Brienne and Barristan. Afterward, Bran and Sansa share an emotional reunion. Brienne again offers to protect and defend Sansa. She accepts.

In King's Landing

The capital prepares for battle. Lannister-Tyrell troops are stationed along the Gate of the Gods to engage with Stannis’ armies. Mace and Loras, meanwhile, put the final touches on the trench. In the Red Keep, Cersei is provided with a poison to be used should the city fall. Guards arrive. At their command, Cersei is shown Tywin’s corpse; they also tell her that Tyrion has escaped his cell. Cersei becomes hysterical. She orders all city exits to be shut down and inspected. These include the ports, harbors, and river gates. Later, Tommen is called into the castle. Cersei demands that he remain in the Red Keep, but Tommen refuses. She strips him of his sword and armor, and forces him into her chambers. There, Cersei commands Qyburn to remove the wildfire from the city walls. She also questions Margaery, who she believes is behind Tommen’s recent disobedience.

Meanwhile, Jaime assumes command of the Gate of the Gods. Stannis and Yohn Royce approach the battlements with their respective armies, in proper formation. Arya, however, has been confined to the cavalry; they are not to be deployed until the end of battle. Arya is furious. At the gate, Stannis attempts to negotiate. He agrees to spare every Lannister and Tyrell soldier, in exchange for an immediate surrender. Jaime refuses these terms. It begins to snow. At Jaime's command, the Lannister archers fire flaming arrows into the trench. Oil ignites. A huge wall of flame is created, blocking Stannis' path forward and trapping his troops. In place of wildfire, oil casks are launched onto the Baratheon soldiers. Stannis' army sustains serious casualties; Yohn Royce is among them. However, Jaime destroys one of the iron-plated siege towers and, on accident, creates a bridge over the trench. The tide turns. Additional bridges are created out of the siege towers, rendering Jaime's trench useless as a defense tactic. Stannis leads his soldiers across the makeshift bridges and begins scaling the Gate of the Gods. Loras and Mace lead a sortie to repel the attackers. However, they are quickly defeated; Mace is killed and Loras is wounded in a fight against Stannis. He flees to the Red Keep. Stannis manages to break down the gate and deploys his cavalry. King's Landing is sacked. Jaime, horrified, surrenders on the sole condition that the city's civilians remain unharmed. Stannis agrees and oversees Jaime's arrest. He leads the rest of his troops into the city. Cersei notices.

Elsewhere, Lancel defends the River Gate against the Baratheon fleet. He surrenders almost immediately. Varys, meanwhile, smuggles Tyrion below the deck of a ship. There, the two discuss their mistakes. Varys reveals that his true loyalties lie with the common people and reflects on his failure to protect them. Tyrion is ambivalent. He condemns the commoners as his enemies and contemplates his decision to kill Shae and Tywin. He also demands information on Tysha, but Varys admits that her whereabouts are unknown. At that moment, Davos and Sallador – having led the Baratheon fleet – raid the ship and imprison Tyrion. Varys is also captured. Meanwhile, Loras enters the Red Keep, intending to sneak Margaery out of the city. Cersei lets them leave. Upon their departure, Cersei comforts Tommen and feeds him the poison from earlier in the episode. He dies. Cersei sobs and calls Qyburn into her chambers. He is revealed to have positioned the wildfire at various points beneath the city, as per her instructions. Cersei orders him to detonate the wildfire. Qyburn hesitates, but ultimately obeys. He leaves.

**NOTES**

  * Several plot-points from 'Blackwater'have been moved into this episode; that episode has since been rewritten.
  * The episode takes place at night. It begins to snow shortly before the battle. The episode ends just before dawn.
  * Jaime fights with Widow's Wail during the battle.
  * Meryn Trant guards Cersei and Tommen's room. 
  * Cersei's inspections force Tyrion and Varys to remain in the city docks. 
  * Barristan and Melisandre debate the former's purpose at King's Landing. 


	6. "Dreams of Spring"

In King’s Landing

Dawn rises. Stannis gathers his forces in the capital’s central square and prepares to march on the Red Keep. All surviving characters from the encampment arrive; these include Sansa, Bran, Brienne, Barristan, Theon, and Littlefinger. Melisandre enters the square. She congratulates Stannis and points out that the red comet, first seen during season two, has recently returned to the sky. Both interpret the comet as a good omen. Meanwhile, Theon tries to make peace with Bran. Bran rejects his apology and helps Sansa locate Arya. They cannot find her; Arya is revealed to have snuck into the Red Keep dungeons, intending to kill Cersei. Elsewhere, Qyburn ignites the wildfire cache. Loras, meanwhile, tries to sneak Margaery out of the city. He intends to return to Highgarden and declare Margaery as the heir to the throne. Despite her lack of claim, Margaery agrees to the plan. However, wildfire explodes nearby, killing Loras and Margaery instantly. Jaime urges Stannis to evacuate. Another explosion occurs. Hundreds of civilians and soldiers are killed, including Harald Karstark. The survivors are scattered. Cersei watches from her balcony and smiles.

Explosions continue throughout the city. Stannis tries to rally his troops into formation, but he is ignored. Rubble falls onto his head. Stannis starts bleeding and, forced on foot, flees to find shelter. Brienne notices. She draws her sword to kill him, but Podrick insists that protecting the Stark siblings is more important. Brienne agrees and starts looking for them. Sansa, meanwhile, runs for cover through the city streets. Littlefinger follows. A nearby building collapses, partially trapping Littlefinger beneath a pile of rubble. He admits to betraying House Stark and apologizes as a means to beg for his life. Sansa refuses to help him. She leaves. Littlefinger tries to free himself from the rubble, but is killed by an additional wildfire explosion. Elsewhere, Brienne finds Sansa and frees Jaime from his chains. Jaime prepares to ride to the Red Keep; his plan is to convince Cersei to end her attack on the city. Brienne, Podrick, and Sansa accompany him. There, Jaime questions and kills Qyburn to avoid more explosions. Arya locates Jaime and joins his mission. They approach Meryn Trant, who is stationed outside Cersei’s chambers with several Lannister soldiers. A fight ensues. Brienne and Jaime defeat the soldiers, and Arya fights Meryn to avenge Syrio Forel’s death. However, Meryn remains unaffected by Arya’s fighting style and stabs her through the stomach. She dies. Jaime tries to kill Meryn, but is instead stabbed in the back. Brienne, furious, decapitates Ser Meryn. Sansa mourns Arya’s death. Jaime recovers the catspaw dagger from her corpse and enters Cersei’s room. He plunges the dagger into Cersei’s heart and kills her. Jaime, wounded, falls to his knees. Brienne enters. He condemns himself as dishonorable and confesses to crippling Bran. He dies. The explosions stop. Stannis, completely alone, succumbs to his head injuries and dies. Melisandre finds his body. Elsewhere, the wildfire is revealed to have melted and destroyed the Iron Throne.

In the central square, Theon rescues Bran from the destruction. Bran forgives him for his crimes. Meanwhile, Melisandre approaches Barristan and asks him to resurrect Stannis. Barristan rejects the offer. Instead, he enters the Red Keep and discovers Arya’s corpse. Believing her to be worthy of a resurrection, Barristan tries to bring her back to life. Initially, he fails. However, Arya resurrects on the third attempt. Her personality changes. She becomes less reckless and more measured, going so far as to abandon her quest for revenge. Later, Jaqen approaches Arya and offers to sail her to Braavos. There, she would join the Golden Company. Arya declines and returns Jaqen’s coin. Jaqen and his remaining soldiers promptly leave King’s Landing. Davos, meanwhile, departs the city harbor and enters the Red Keep; Tyrion and Varys accompany him. He interrupts a fight between Barristan and Lancel, the latter of which insists that he is Tommen’s successor. Barristan, however, proposes to gather a council of lords and ladies to determine the country’s next ruler. Lancel reluctantly joins the council, but requests that Tyrion and Varys are put on trial for Tywin’s murder. Barristan agrees. Elsewhere, Sansa finds Davos and returns Shireen's wooden stag. She tells him about her death. Furious, Davos confronts Melisandre. She admits to the sacrifice and, forever shamed, sails back to Asshai. Davos locates Sallador and requests passage back to the Stormlands. They depart.

Several weeks pass. Various lords and ladies arrive to attend the Great Council; these include Robin, Yara, Olenna, Ellaria, Doran Martell, and Edric Baratheon – Stannis’ distant cousin. Walder Frey also attends. He is accompanied by his hostage, Edmure Tully. The Great Council commences and puts Tyrion on trial. They find him guilty of Tywin’s murder and exile him to Castle Black. Varys is banished from the country. At the docks, Tyrion and Varys admit their respect for each other and part ways. The council continues. Wylis nominates Bran to be elected as the new Warden of the North; he explains that Locke has fled Winterfell. The majority of the council votes in support of this decision and their discussion turns onto the line of succession. Lancel and Edric both insist that they have the strongest claim, but neither are able to win solid support. Ellaria suggests that each kingdom secedes from the monarchy. Sansa, however, argues against both options. She proposes a representative council; each kingdom will be equally represented by their own officials, who would settle issues of state in a majority-rule system. Barristan, Bran, Arya, and Robin voice their support. The rest of the council ultimately agrees to the idea and selects Sansa to serve as the council chairwoman. Afterward, Sansa debates the council’s longevity and farewells Bran and Arya. They leave for Winterfell. Later, the first council inquest is held. Sansa confronts Walder Frey about the abuse of Riverlands smallfolk. Using her authority as chairwoman, she orders Edmure’s release and names his son the heir to Riverrun. Walder obeys out of fear. Elsewhere, Barristan knights Brienne and Podrick into the Councilguard. Brienne completes Jaime’s entry in the White Book, writing that “he died with honor”, and begins her own chapter.

At Castle Black

Tyrion returns to Castle Black. He is greeted by Janos Slynt and introduced to his multiple responsibilities. Tyrion ruminates on his failures and, depressed, predicts that his future will be miserable.

In The Riverlands

Bran and Arya continue their journey north. Along the way, they reunite with Arya’s direwolf, Nymeria.

At Winterfell

Bran, Arya, and Nymeria return home and are greeted by Wyman Manderly. Bran notices that the comet has turned blue. Meanwhile, in the distance, a guard keeps watch over the castle. A wolf howls.

**NOTES**

  * Sansa, Arya, Bran, Barristan, Theon, Yara, Robin, Walder, Black Walder, Edmure, Lancel, Olenna, Ellaria, Doran, Edric, and Boake are the characters that attend the council; Boake is a representative of the common people.
  * Lancel demands Tyrion’s execution; he believes him to be responsible for Joffrey’s murder.
  * Sansa reveals that Littlefinger killed Joffrey, but does not mention Olenna’s involvement.
  * The Stark siblings discuss their relationship with Ned and Catelyn before they part ways.
  * Barristan becomes Commander of the Councilguard.
  * Olenna remains in King’s Landing to advise Sansa.
  * Theon and Yara return to the Iron Islands.


	7. Afterword

Sansa’s reasoning behind the council system is as follows:

In her opinion, both secession and the continuation of the monarchy will perpetuate the cycles of war and violence that have spun on and on throughout Westeros. She argues that all kingdoms must move on from the past – remember it, learn from it – but try to find a new path forward.

This ties into the greater theme behind this episode, and perhaps _Game of Thrones: Seven Kingdoms_, which is **letting go of the past**. Robert’s Rebellion directly effects the events of the show. Characters become obsessed with past traumas and turn to revenge. Other characters are haunted by past decisions; they shape how they are perceived, how they behave… even if that isn’t who they are inside.

We see that revenge – a glorified coping mechanism - leads to death or dissatisfaction.

We see that redemption is possible. That people can learn, grow, and change.

And we see others forgive the redeemed and make peace with their wrongs.

Everything coalesces into one thought: **move on.**

I realize now that _Game of Thrones: Seven Kingdoms_, ironically created as a means to cope with season 8, is a thesis statement in letting go of the past. Letting go of its mistakes and pains… and moving forward.

Thank you for reading. 


End file.
